


brand new colony

by sarabbz



Series: i do, i do, i do [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Fluffy, M/M, birthday au, giggly john makes an appearance for a minute, no angst or smut for once???, song inspired fic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabbz/pseuds/sarabbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wants to celebrate John's birthday with a surprise along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brand new colony

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is written for one of my amazing friends! happy birthday, molly!  
> also the word count is 1776 that wasn't planned but Amazing

Alexander Hamilton was never particularly good when it came to birthday celebrations. He didn't have much experience to draw from like other people did. He never celebrated his birthday as a kid or had a fun birthday party. Hell, he didn't even know birthday parties were a normal thing to do until he told the squad two years ago. John Laurens almost lost his shit when Alexander admit that he had never had a birthday party.

_"You never went to Chuck E Cheese? Please tell me you went at least once, Alex," John said with wide eyes. Lafayette and Hercules just laughed in the background as John stared at Alexander._

_"What the fuck is Chuck E Cheese?" Alexander said, bewildered, to Lafayette and Hercules who were laughing their asses off behind John. The unusual couple just watched as Alexander and John argued about birthday parties and how Alexander would never allow John to throw him one after hearing the story of Angelica's 20th birthday party._

Ever since that day, Alexander noticed birthday parties happened alot. It is like when someone points out a flaw and that is all you ever notice from that day till forever. Lafayette just celebrated their 24th birthday party and it was one of the most extravagant parties Alexander had been to, unsurprisingly. Every time Lafayette celebrated their birthday, Alex never understood how they could outdo themselves each year. 

This year, however, John turned 22 and he requested it to be lowkey. _"I just want to listen to Taylor Swift remind me how I feel 22 on repeat and take a nap. No party."_

Alexander respected his boyfriend's wishes, but after all John had done for him this past year, Alex couldn't not do anything. He had to do _something_. After brainstorming with Lafayette and Eliza everyday for the past week, Alexander finally had an idea of what he wanted to do.

However, Alex's anxiety was not having it as his brain reminded him of all the reasons the surprise could fail. Maybe John hates surprises. Maybe John actually hates birthdays. He could break up with Alexander for this. Their three year anniversary was coming up, though, he wouldn't do that. Maybe he would. Maybe he didn't even love Alexander. 

"Fuck," Alexander muttered to himself as he rubbed his sweaty palms against his eyes. They were shaking with nervousness. Alex usually wasn't like this. He was calm, cool, collected. Especially when it came to John. John was the one thing Alex was sure about. He was sure John would always be there for him, to love him, protect him. Except right now. "You can do this, Alex."

Alex paced around the apartment, frantically checking the clock every minute. John would be home from his class in five minutes. Alex hated how late this class went. It didn't even go that late. It went till eight. That's early for Alexander. However, he wanted John here _now_.

"Breathe," Alex reminded himself. "You cannot freak out tonight."

Alexander heard the _beep, beep_ of the elevator outside their apartment. He was home. Alex rushed to their room, checking himself in the mirror. Alex never felt insecure around John, but he was really self conscious right now. _It's just a birthday_ , Alex thought to himself as he tried to pat down the wrinkles in his black button up with one hand and fixed his hair with the other. _Just a birthday._

The jingle of keys against in their apartment door brought Alex out of his reverie and he rushed to grab the white roses he bought and stood by the door. He thought he looked casual, but he probably looked like a scared child. John is a sucker for romance, so Alexander was praying to every god he didn't believe in that he would love it.  _He will love it._

"Alex, babygirl, I'm home! Can we order in and watch Grease Live again?" John said as he opened the door. Alexander watched with wide eyes, his hands shaking as they gripped the roses. _Please, be happy._ The smile on John's face that appeared when he saw Alexander was worth all the nerves.

"Alex..." John breathed as the tiredness of the day faded from his eyes and was replaced with ultimate joy. _It's going well. Keep your cool, Alex._ Alexander was speechless. Even after spending all day at school in clothes that probably hadn't been washed in a week, John looked gorgeous. How did Alex get so lucky? 

"These are, um, these are for you," Alex finally said, handing the roses over to John's empty hands. "I know you like red roses, but these seemed more fitting for the occasion."

"They are beautiful, babygirl, just like you. Thank you," John said, placing a chaste kiss on Alexander's lips before he closed the door and continued into their apartment. "I told you we don't need to celebrate, though. This past week has been rough in work for you and well, we know Henry has not been pleasant this week, either."

The couple had to deal with angry phone calls more than once this week from John's father. John refused to call him 'father' because _"No father disowns their children."_  It had been a rough week for them both and Alex understood why John wanted to avoid the celebration of his birthday. However, Alex wanted to remind John of all the reasons he loved him and sometimes a surprise birthday dinner did just that. 

"I tried making dinner, but we both know I'm not exactly a cook, so I just ordered from that asian restaurant you really like. I attempted making a cake, though, and I think it ended up really well! I haven't iced it yet because I sort of forgot to buy icing but we can cover it in sprinkles, like how you do with your ice cream every time we go out," Alex said with a grin, wringing his shaking hands together into his dress shirt. 

"I'll love it, eitherway," John said as he walked into their living room where everything had been set up on their coffee table. They couldn't afford an apartment with a dining area yet, but they had a beautiful view of NYC on their balcony connected to their living room, so no complaints were necessary. John sat on the blanket on the floor by the coffee table and Alexander followed suit. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," Alex said as he went to kiss his boyfriend. His hands made their way onto John's hips as John's arms wrapped around Alex's nice. They kissed slowly for a few minutes before their stomachs decided they needed food. "I love you."

"I love you, too," John said with a giggle and a roll of his eyes before digging into his food. The two ate in silence. Sometimes John would speak about his day or about an internship he applied for at their local hospital or about how _"Lee was an absolute asshole during the lecture today"_. 

They had finished their food and kissed for a bit before Alex decided it was time for his surprise. He couldn't avoid it any longer, as much as he wanted to kiss John all night. It took more willpower than Alexander thought it would to leave John's arms. 

"Okay, John, remember that song we danced to on your 20th birthday? I kissed you for the first time in public to it," Alex said with a laugh as he reached his hands out to pull John off the floor. John reluctantly left their blanket fort on the floor and took Alex's hands with a grin. 

"Of course I do. 'Brand New Colony' by The Postal Service. I haven't heard it since then actually," John said, the smile never leaving his lips as Alex led him out onto their balcony. The New York City skyline was gorgeous tonight. However, the man next to Alexander was the most gorgeous thing he would ever see. 

"Well, today is your lucky day, Mr. Laurens," Alex said with a smirk as he turned the song on his phone with full volume and placed it in his pocket. "Dance with me."

The song wasn't exactly something you slow danced to, but the two did, anyways. They danced for awhile allowing the song to repeat multiple times before Alex stopped. The nerves were back. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.  _Just do it._

"Alex?" John murmured, looking at his boyfriend with worried eyes. Alex breathed in deep before dropping to one knee. _Just a birthday. Just do it._ "Alex, oh my god."

"Okay, so, wow. I'm usually good with words, fuck," Alex said as he fished for the box in his pocket while John giggled above him. "Fuck. So. You make me speechless and no one else can. You make me a better person, you make me feel like a good person, even when I know I'm being a dick. You, um, you help me through everything. The anxiety, the pain. I never thought I would, um, find love," Alex choked up as the song continued beneath his words. 

_I'll be the platform shoes and undo what heredity's done to you  
You won't have to strain to look into my eyes_

"John, you mean everything to me. You reminded me that I deserve love and I know you don't believe it, especially after what your dad said to you this week about your mom, but you deserve love, too. We deserve it. Together. I just, I want to be with you forever."

_I'll be your winter coat buttoned and zipped straight to the throat  
With the collar up so you won't catch a cold_

"Will you marry me?"

_I want to take you far from the cynics in this town_

"Yes."

_And kiss you on the mouth_

Alexander placed the ring on John's finger and kissed his boyfriend - wait, fiancé - everywhere he could. John laughed, tears streaming down his face as they kissed each other for what felt like hours. _You did it. He loved it._

Alexander wrapped his arms around John, leaning into the taller man's warmth as they looked off into the city's skyline. John hummed to the song, his fingers trailing up and down Alex's arm. They were engaged. John loved Alex and said yes and they were going to get married. His thoughts were cut off as John whispered into Alexander's ear. 

"I want to take you far from the cynics in this town and kiss you on the mouth. We'll cut our bodies free from the tethers of this scene, start a brand new colony..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed! the song 'brand new colony' is actually fun and a great song, check it out! i rarely write just pure fluff so this was cute. also white roses symbolize marriage so that's why i chose them, but anyways thank you so much for reading! follow my twitter @crissftlaurens


End file.
